I Was Enchanted To Meet You
by nomadic-moon
Summary: For candyland 426. When Jenna goes to a dinner for the cast of glee, before filming, who will catch her attention the most? Jenna/Harry Shum fic. Loosely based on Taylor Swifts, 'Enchanted'


**For candyland 426.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

"Jenna! Come on everyone is already in the restaurant." I heard a feminine voice call from the other side of my apartment door. I can already tell its Dianna.

Not many people know this, but I can say we are probably the closest in the cast.

"Coming!" I lied. Tonight, Ryan Murphy wanted the entire new cast to meet up for dinner together, although most of us have met before. We are starting the show, 'glee'.

I took another look at myself in the mirror and sighed a bit. I guess I was still getting used to my now dyed hair, looking at the outcast blue streaks. My grey sweater dress and heels looked a little too simple, but I guess I kind of am. I have traditional Asian eyes, pale skin, and small lips, no exotic beauty here.

"Jenna!" Dianna knocked feverishly on my door.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my bag, on my way to the door. Opened it to see my blonde friend in a soft pink dress and black shoes, which were tapping impatiently. "Well she's alive!" she said dramatically.

"Hello to you to Dianna." I greeted, locking the door, "Chill a bit, I live like a block away"

Dianna took a deep breath and nodded. "I know I'm Just a little nervous I guess, I mean, it's more people then Chris, Cory, Amber, and Kevin you know!"

I giggled a little at her antics as we stepped out of the elevator and onto the streets. I guess it would be weird to see some new faces, but who knows.

Cory seems pretty cool, Amber and Chris are hilarious and Kevin was chill. But I was getting tired of meeting all these people like producers, faking laughter, forcing smiles, the same old thing.

When we got there, (of course some French restaurant where none can read the menu) we immediately saw some familiar faces. Amber stood up from her conversation and smiled.

"Hey Jenna, Dianna!" She waved and gave us small hugs.

We took our seats, and I waved to the people I knew, like Cory, Kevin, Chris, and I think Matthew was there.

But the people whom I didn't know intrigued me. There was a blonde girl with blue eyes that was talking and smiling, a Latina girl was talking to a well-built guy with a Mohawk and grey eyes. And then there was a deep skinned man sitting next to me with brown eyes, who was mainly talking to Cory on the other side of him.

But then I looked to my right and was dazed.

I just kind of stared at him for a minute. He had bright brown almond eyes, and a charming smile. His figure was lean, and slim, but you could tell he was toned. His raven hair was spiked up, but some how looked soft to the touch.

And he was talking to me.

"Hello, I'm Harry." He greeted, wow, hiss voice was like soft velvet. Great now I sound like a hallmark card.

"Hi, I'm Jenna. Nice to meet you." I smiled in embarrassment, for he had caught me staring at him.

And that's where it all went down hill. He told me how his fathers name was Harry Shum too, and I told him how I saw embarrassed of 'Ushkowitz'. We talked about how he was born in Costa Rica, although he was Asian…And I told him of my parents divorce. In the four hours we talked, I never felt closer to someone.

He was playing a football player who secretly loved to dance, named 'Mike Chang'. And of course, we talked about almost every Asian stereotype out there. It felt weird, talking to him. But like a good weird, like a closeness. Again with the hallmark cards!

When Matthew picked up the tab, and everyone was saying goodnight. I took my final smile at him-well of the night, we would be working together.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

I watched as Dianna said goodbye to the Latina whose name was Naya and the Mohawk guy who was named Mark, and then turned to mike. "Yea, I guess. I'll see you on set." I smiled.

He smiled back at me. "Same here. I was...Enchanted to meet you." I couldn't have said it better myself.

"How did you like everyone Jenna?" She asked, slipping off her heels once we got inside my apartment.

"The were pretty cool" I lied. I only really talked to Harry.

"Well that's cool. I'm going to use your bathroom, kay?" she said, walking down the hall.

I nodded and plopped down on the couch. I couldn't help but think if he had a girlfriend. She was probably beautiful, tall, slender…. sweet.

Please don't be in love with someone else Harry! No body should be waiting on you. What am I saying? I barely knew him. I talked to him for a few hours, and will probably only wave 'hi' a couple times on set.

"_I was…Enchanted to meet you._" His words rang through my mind, seeming to cloud it with his sweet voice.

Yea Harry, I was really enchanted to meet you.

**A/N: **

**So here it is! I hoped everyone liked it, and sorry for the wait candyland 426! **

**Read and Review! **


End file.
